The Sewing Of the Seams
by rosetylerrox
Summary: Sequel to Alternate Ending. So you'll have to read that first! Rating may go up. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Why don't you have author's notes here? Ah, well. I'll make it myself. This was inspired by a review on my Alternate Ending. So it's dedicated to PsiGen and YamiKITG, thanks guys! It kinda is a sequel to my other story too, so you have to have read the other one to understand this. Other than that it's pretty simple. Review if you want me to continue, or not to. Depends what you think! Oh, and double speech marks are Rose's thoughts and apostrophes are the Doctor's thoughts. Cya!

**The Sewing of the Seams** By rosetylerrox

Dawn broke on the horizon, turning darkness into the green skies of yet another alien planet.

""Good thing Trifan isn't inhabited, no doubt we would have run into trouble if it was, knowing the Doctor."" Rose thought to herself, grinning. The Doctor smiled at her, he was glad that they had dropped Jack off at Pleasure Planet 15, he hadn't had time with Rose alone since she had regenerated. They had a lot to talk about, it had been two weeks. The Doctor hadn't had a chance to tell her more about what being a Time Lord (or Lady) meant or ask her what she thought about her new incarnation…..Or anything really. It had taken over twelve days for Jack to fully understand what had happened, which just proved that humans weren't all that good at handling something that changes something completely superficial. It had taken eight attempts each attempts of cornering (by the Doctor) and yelling (by Rose). When he finally did understand, he announced that he had been ignoring the call of nature for twelve whole days and needed to make up for it.

So they came here, to Trifan on the edge of the Universe. A place where no one had ever come, or ever will. A place completely untouched by any species other than the plants, which were usually pink or yellow, which surprised Rose before the Doctor told her that they didn't need to be green because the soil on this planet provided all the energy needed, there was no need for photosynthesis. The sun was blue and the atmosphere was yellow, making the sky green. The Doctor couldn't help comparing the colour of the sky to her eyes, except the sky was much lighter than them and less bright. This didn't make sense to him, but he didn't mind. He loved that about her, she would always be different.

""He's staring at me again,"" Rose thought. ""And he's got that weird look in his eyes, like he's thinking. What could he be thinking about? Doesn't he like me the way I am now? I like it but I couldn't bare it if he didn't……..""

'Oh, great. She's noticed me staring at her, AGAIN! Come on, just say it! Talk to her! What is it about her that's got me speechless?'

""He looks nervous, what's he thinking? After all this……Is he gonna ask me to leave? I couldn't bear to go. Please, Doctor! Not now!""

"Rose?" 'Great start, like you don't know who she is!'

"Yes, Doctor?" ""I sound like some idiot from the Victorian times……..""

"Um," 'Very intelligent, this must be the first time I've said "um" in my entire existance!'

"Um….?"

"How are you feeling?" 'What an amazingly worded sentence! She must think I'm mad….'

"I feel, er, fine. Is that really what you wanted to say?" ""This doesn't sound like he's dumping me….""

"Um, no it wasn't. What I mean is…..How do you feel about being a Time Lady? About being like me?" The Doctor's hearts felt like they were beating five times faster than normal in anticipation of her answer. It was like his life depended on it, in fact, when he thought about it. I t did.

Rose thought hard for a minute she could practically feel his nerves, the tension in the air could be cut like a knife.

"I feel………"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Another chapter written! I promaise to update this every weekend, nt much more cos school + homework Not enough time to write! Please review!

**Chapter 2: "I feel………"**

"I feel….." Rose thought for another minute, unaware that the Doctor was dying inside.

'She's gonna say she hates it, isn't she? Hates me, hates all that I am. I could never stand that, I'd sooner die.'

"I feel…..Fine." Rose felt better as soon as she said it, like a great had been lifted off her chest. It was a relief mirrored in his eyes, this made her smile. "You didn't honestly think that seeing all that is, all that was and all that ever will be could be a curse, did you?" His eyes darkened at this, she soon realised what she had said.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…."

"I know you didn't and I shouldn't be angry at you, you did what I never could. You killed the murderers of my world. I should thank you, it's just that…….."

"What is it, Doctor?"

"It's just that…..I thought I was gonna lose you too." He looked down at the black earth beneath them, it seemed to reflect his mood. Rose was gobsmacked, he was this upset over feeling that she might have died? What did that mean?

""What can I say to that?"" Thought Rose, ""Should I tell him that I feel the same way? But what if it isn't what I think it is? What if he's just lonely and needs a friend?"" She put her arms around him, surrounding him in an embrace that she hoped he would find comforting. Rose wished she could tell him that no matter what she looked like, she was still in love with him.

'What can I say to her? Would she want to go home if I told her I loved her? Would she not feel the same way now that she's regenerated? Did she even feel the same way before? I know I did, I still love her even though she now has brown hair, not blonde. She's still Rose, my Rose. Now she's hugging me. Does she have any idea? Is she just hugging a friend?'

""He's so stiff, it's like he's not sure how to respond to a simple hug! Doesn't he know how much that hurts? If I ever did tell him, he'd probably act like a scared rabbit and run off before I even get the chance to tell him that I'm sorry, I didn't plan on falling in love with him. It just happened. It's all his fault anyway, no sense of personal space!""

The Doctor couldn't help it, he had to hug her back. It was only natural, it may have been wrong but it just felt so _right_.

Rose felt better when he finally responded, maybe he wouldn't run away if she told him?

"I lo…" Rose looked over his shoulder. "Oh, shit."


	3. Chapter 3 Oh Shit

Notes: Dedicated to YamiKITG, sorry if it doesn't make sense. I was a little random...

Chapter 3: "Oh, shit"

"I lo…" Rose looked over the Doctor's shoulder. "Oh, shit."

"What is it, Rose? What's wrong?" The Doctor didn't like her tone of voice and he knew that swearing wasn't really Rose's thing. Not really, right? Maybe it was in this regeneration.

"Um, Doctor?" Rose's voice was sounding just a BIT sarcastic.

"Yes, Rose?" The Doctor was beginning to sound really worried now.

"Didn't you say this planet wasn't inhabited?" Rose still loved being able to tease him, even though this wasn't exactly a laughing matter. But she could regenerate now, so who cares?

"Well, it's not." The Doctor defended himself. What was she getting at?

"Is now, look!" At Rose's words, the Doctor turned around and promptly went slack-jawed. Rose grinned in delight, so he thought HE was so impressive!

"Didn't know we were expecting a visit from the Big Friendly Giant did you now, Doctor?" Rose was getting perilously close to laughing.

"Erm, no. How do you know he's friendly?" Now it was Rose's turn to look worried.

"You mean he isn't?"

"Rose, have you ever MET the Big Friendly Giant?" Oh, yes. He was back in control now.

"No," Rose admitted. "I just read that book by Roald Dahl."

"Well, _actually_. The BFG doesn't exist, though most of his other books are true. He had to put in some unbelievable stories otherwise people might have got suspicious."

"So what are you saying? That Willy Wonka actually exists? And the Oompa-Lumpas?" She had almost forgotten about the giant swiftly headed in their direction.

"Yes, except the Oompa-Loompas were aliens from the planet Omlipharous. And Willy Wonka was a humanoid from the planet Chocolate." The Doctor explained, grinning now.

"There's a planet called CHOCOLATE? And you never TOLD ME?" The Doctor had the decency to look a little sheepish at this.

"It never really came up," he excused himself.

"OF COURSE IT DID! EVERY FUCKING MONTH!" At this point the Doctor decided that Rose needed a distraction.

"Rose, I think we should run now," she wasn't that easily swayed.

"Fine," she concluded. "But I haven't finished with you yet."


	4. Chocolate!

Note: Yeah, been a while I know. But plot bunnies don't come to me easily! For all those people who get attacked frequently: halfies?

I apologise for the complete and utter randomness of this chapter, it's what my demented mind formulates after a good dose of hot chocolate, I swear! What does Cadbur'y put in the stuff?

Anyway, this is dedicated to Emma, thanks for reading my fics and for your support! Also dedicated to KITG (hey we ARE evil geniuses! And thanks for getting my favourite line in there: Fuck me Doctor! LMAO! Also dedicated to my MSM who isn't online right now (glaresevilly at MSN page when she should be……..

**Chapter 3: Chocolate!**

The Doctor and Rose FINALLY got back into the TARDIS and left the planet. It was only when they were floating randomly in Time and Space that Rose really started going at him.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a planet called Chocolate?" She demanded.

"Er…." The Doctor wisely decided to change the subject. "Is it that time of month again Rose?"

"Yes! I mean, no…um, maybe?" Who DID want to talk about their periods to guys they fancy the pants off?

To his credit, the Doctor just sighed and pressed a couple of buttons on the console.

"Doctor? Where are we going NOW?" He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin.

"That's for me to know; and you to find out!" He even had the audacity to wink!

Rose huffed and ran off to her room to sulk.

"Women," the Doctor muttered.

"Men!" Rose yelled at the wall, as if expected it to argue with her, when it didn't she slumped on her bed and thought about the Doctor. Well it wasn't really a surprise to her when her thoughts turned to him, they did that often enough. Is this what love was like? Just a kind of obsession with someone? She was sure it was more than this, but this being all she could get……sighing she felt the TARDIS come to a stop. They were here. Wherever 'here' was.

The Doctor was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Wait 'til Rose saw this! It should stop her ranting and raving at least…..

"Speak of the Devil," he thought as Rose herself walked into the console room. She looked troubled: as if something was on her mind. He wondered what it was before scolding himself. He knew that asking her would be the last thing he did, in this incarnation at least. Rose, he thought, smiling fondly. He doubted she would ever lose the Tyler temper no matter how many times she regenerated.

Rose regarded the Doctor with obvious suspicion, the last planet he had landed them on they had ended up being chased by a giant, which may or may not be friendly. He smiled at her and opened the TARDIS doors……..to Heaven.

"CHOCOLATE!"

TBC...heehee


	5. Trouble in ParadiseWait, what?

Notes: Not my fault! Blame this on Emma and Ads! Dedicated to them for some reason……

**Trouble in Paradise…..Wait, what?**

"Thought you might like that!" The Doctor replied, smugly. Rose turned to him, an expression of pure bliss set on her youthful features; the Doctor's grin grew wider at this.

"Well……." Rose trailed off, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to give up that easily but she really wanted to show him how grateful she was. Rose grinned ferally as her heart gave her an answer.

The Doctor didn't know how to react when she kissed him, all he could do was put his arms around her waist and pull her closer, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue on the insides of her mouth, the months of dancing around each other exploding in one moment…….

"OI!" The Doctor and Rose jumped apart as if burnt, circling to face their foe with complete shock written all over their faces.

"I will not have that behaviour on my planet!" A stranger stepped out from behind a large chocolate easter egg, on stepping into the light it revealed itself to be a large purple bunny.

"YOUR planet?" The Doctor had got over his shock enough to be furious at the rabbit. "How is it YOURS? This is a holiday planet free for everyone!"

The bunny just grinned, revealing large fangs that are NOT present on earth rabbits. The Doctor stared back at it, anger and frustration building in his shockingly blue eyes. Rose looked from one to the other, sighing in boredom, before stepping in.

"Alright guys: break it up," the bunny just stared at her in shock; the Doctor just looked at her, fond amusement playing in his eyes.

"Who are you, anyway?" Rose addressed the rabbit.

"I am Bushaggatahore," he said his name with pride, eyes flicking from Rose to the Doctor as if expecting them to recognise his name; Rose just looked at the Doctor and shrugged. Bushaggatahore sighed in disappointment. "You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"Um, no," Rose replied in a sarcastic tone, as if he should have worked that out for himself.

"What she said!" The Doctor agreed cheerfully, manic grin in full force as his brain worked a mile a minute trying to find a way out of this situation-if there even was one.

Rose tried to catch the Doctor's eye to tell him that the best idea would probably be to run back to the TARDIS and _then _kick the bunny's arse back to wherever it came from. He glanced briefly at her before taking her hand.

"_Run!"_


	6. Run!

Notes: Seems I'm in writing mode today! Dedicated to everyone, cos I can't be fucked to decide…hehe, there is a reason I put swearing warnings here! Hehe……..on with the story then……

**Run! **

"Think we lost him, then?" Rose asked the Doctor quietly, they had decided not to go back to the TARDIS: there was way too much fun in running away from mad rabbits. It might also have something to do with the fact that the Doctor didn't know where the TARDIS had gone, but he wasn't about to tell Rose that.

"Yeah, just about," the Doctor looked over the Easter egg that they were hiding behind, he looked back down when he heard Rose giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You….should……" Rose was finding it extremely difficult to speak between giggles, so she just gave up and collapsed on the ground shaking with laughter. The Doctor stared at her confusedly, was she laughing at him? What had he done that could possibly be so funny?

It took Rose ten minutes and fifty-four seconds to stop laughing, by the Doctor's reliable sense of time (and maybe his watch). When she finally seemed able to talk coherently he began.

"What are we gonna do?" He looked at her imploringly and Rose frowned in thought, before grinning.

"Well, I feel like saving the world!" The Doctor grinned at her obvious enthusiasm and wondered how he ever got so lucky as to have met her, let alone have the security of knowing that she would now live as long as he would. "And then I'm gonna snog you senseless," she added as an after thought, her grin growing wider at the look of complete shock on the Doctor's face.

"Right…well….er……" He trailed off hopelessly and Rose decided to take pity on him.

"Yeah, first we gotta work out how this bunny managed to take over the planet, overthrow him, make Chocolate free again…." Rose couldn't help grinning at the last sentence. "Then we can get on to the main event!" At the last minute Rose had decided that she preferred torturing him than making things easy for him; she was rewarded by a gaping Doctor, which only made her smile evilly. That was when they heard the roar.

"Oh, great. Don't tell me that rabbit has routes in a certain large cat?" Rose muttered sarcastically. The Doctor just grinned at her, grabbed her hand and started running with Rose in tow.

"Awww, Rose! I thought you were looking forward to getting rid of the bunny?" The Doctor seemed confused as to Rose's sudden mood swing, he really didn't understand women: Rose just glared at him until he understood. "Oh," he said simply, he slowed down a little before picking her up and carrying her.

Rose was rather shocked at being carried like this, but it felt oddly romantic; she snuggled into him, putting her arms around his neck: almost shocking him into dropping her before he smiled and kept on going. He ran though the chocolate jungle and past the Chocolate factory making sure he at least tried to wave at the Oompa-Lumpas even with his arms filled with Rose, they seemed to understand and grinned at him, winking. Was it really that obvious that he was madly in love with her? Seemed to be, everywhere they went, even before she regenerated and he allowed himself to even _hope _that they could be together. Everyone thought and everyone asked, even on her first trip in the TARDIS! Jabe thought she was married to him, or something……

Rose was finding the Doctor's arms rather comfortable and was soon drifting off despite the hearts pounding in her ear and the feet beating the ground. She sighed blissfully and was soon in the world where purple bunnies brought you Easter eggs rather than tell you not to snog people…..

Rose was jerked back into consciousness by a heat burning her thigh.

"OW!" Rose yelled in panic, the Doctor promptly dropped her in shock at her outburst. Rose grabbed her thigh, her face screwed up in pain, it didn't take the Doctor long to work out what was wrong.

"Rose? Do you keep your TARDIS key in your jeans?"

"Yeah," Rose gasped through the pain.

"Let's get it out then!" He announced, cheerfully as he grabbed her thigh and drove his hand into her jeans pocket, wincing as he tugged the white-hot key out. Rose immediately relaxed from arching off the floor in agony and was now lying on the floor her long chestnut-coloured hair strewn about her head in a way that the Doctor found oddly erotic. She screwed up her face again moments later and clutched at her stomach, the Doctor was completely shocked as he had no idea what was happening.

"Rose?" His voice was a mixture of worry and desperation, he sat behind pulled her between his legs and rocked her, wrapping his arms around her stomach: hoping to ease the pain she was feeling. The Doctor was still clueless as to what was wrong, though, but it was his instinct to try and help Rose to feel better.

The cramps died down and Rose leaned back into him and they sat for a while, just enjoying the intimacy they had created and the haven they had made in this mad world. After a while Rose noticed that another voice was talking to her in her head, whispering about a war and loved ones lost; she listened to it for a while, trying to work out what it was before realising it was talking in a familiar northern accent.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?" He sighed, she could hear the emotions in his voice.

"Are you thinking about the Time War?" He jerked suddenly and she turned around to read the expression on his face: it was a look of intense guilt and regret.

"How did you know?" His tone was measures, as if he was trying to control how much he was saying in his words.

"'Cos I can hear you: I can hear your thoughts," Rose wasn't that worried about this new level of connection that she had with the Doctor: she trusted him. He relaxed behind her once more and they resumed their position, the voice in her head started talking to her in earnest now that it knew it had an audience.

""Rose, I think I should tell you about our people: you're a Time Lady now so you have a right to know.""


	7. White Chocolate

Notes: You were probably worried about what was going on with the TARDIS key, no? Don't! All will be revealed in this chapter!

**White Chocolate- Part one**

Rose could tell that the Doctor wasn't overly keen on talking about the War, but she knew it would be better for him to at least tell her a little about what happened: it might work as therapy. Then she would tell him about her suspicions about what was up with the TARDIS key, she noticed that this regeneration was a lot more of a thinker than her first: she could rely on herself a lot more.

""The Daleks were threatening to conquer Galllifrey, Rassilon had been killed by the Master and everyone was in panic: it was mass hysteria. Gallifrey had been infiltrated and our defence systems destroyed by the Time Lords who had felt that it was safer to ally themselves with the Daleks and aid them in the destroying of our planet. There was no hope. They were all around us, I got away in my TARDIS: I was always a coward. I destroyed everyone: the Time Lords and the Daleks together. I couldn't face doing it again with your home, then you came,"" he turned her around again and their eyes locked: deepening the psychic connection to a point where she could feel his heartbreak and his gratitude for her. She could also feel something else: something powerful, but before she could examine it properly the voice was talking again:

""You saved me Rose. You saved me from killing them again,"" and then he was kissing her. It was sweet and gentle: it made her heart soar. The kiss was filled with such love and passion that she couldn't help but put her arms around his neck and run her hands through his soft brown hair. His hands went to her waist pulling her closer until she was on top of him and their bodies were pressed together: neither knowing where one ended and the other began. One of his hands went down to caress her bum as the other stroked her hair; Rose's hands went on their own voyages of discovery with one by the side of his face and one just under his shirt: stroking the exposed skin as the shirt rode up under her administrations. It wasn't long before they were disturbed again by a terrifying howl. The Doctor quickly pushed Rose off in shock, apologising profusely when she hit the floor with a groan and helping her up.

"Rose?" He whispered when she found the strength to stand. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Rose said calmly, wiping the dust off her bum.

"Shouldn't you be panicking round about now?" He wondered, obviously confused at her lack off surprise. Rose looked at him amusedly and shook her head.

"I'm not worried," she stated simply. "'Cos the TARDIS is just over there." She pointed at a clump of bushes and, sure enough a telltale dark blue was shining through. Rose grinned at the Doctor's shock as he looked from her to the TARDIS.

"Doctor? Why so surprised?" She asked in a mock indignant tone. "I'm not _that_ thick! Never was!" She put her hands on her hips in a pose which he just had to grin at.

"I get it," he announced. "That's why the TARDIS key was glowing!"

"Well done, Doctor," Rose congratulated him as if he was five years old and he couldn't resist pouting.

"Hey, what's that?"


	8. White Chocolate Part Two

Notes: Utter madness. Thanks to Tennantsgirl for help with the white chocolate idea and dedicated to Emma.

White Chocolate Part Two 

"What's what?" The Doctor looked over at her curiously and she gestured over to the bush infront of where the TARDIS was standing. A sliver of grey revealed itself among the purple of the leaves; he could sense Rose's curiosity and immediately walked over to her and took her hand. She smiled at him and pulled him over to the mysterious object.

Rose picked up a stick and poked at the thing: checking it wasn't alive. Reassured, she strode over and picked it up. It looked like some kind of gun: it was mainly white but had a grey strip on the top of the barrel that they had seen in the bush. She aimed it at the Doctor and pulled the trigger…….

………Only to have a stream of white liquid pouring out of the end all over him. Rose collapsed again, screaming with laughter while the Doctor looked rather peeved.

"Not funny Rose!" He announced, annoyed, she glanced at him trying to stop laughing but it just made her laugh harder. The Doctor looked down at her, a fond smile on his face, he couldn't help it: she looked so…so…._Rose _down there. He dipped a finger in the sludge that covered him and tasted it, it was……it was white chocolate!

"WHITE CHOCOLATE!" The Doctor shouted in surprise, Rose quickly shut up and looked up at him in shock. He just grinned at her and took the gun from her hands, aiming to shoot at her…._CRASH. _He quickly pointed the gun at the place where the sound appeared to have come from and shot without a second thought.

"Hey!" The purple bunny fell out of the bush and sprawled on the ground clutching at his arm that was blistering before their eyes.

"Bushaggatahore?" The Doctor crouched down next to the creature and watched it writhe, agony cutting into every contour of his face. "What is it?" This made the rabbit open his eyes in fury.

"WHAT IS IT? I am DYING here! It's that CHOCOLATE!"

"What? This? Naw! Can't be!" The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other, grinning at the power they had over the bunny. She got up and knelt beside the Doctor and smiled down at Bushaggatahore, who was glaring at them: a mixture of rage, pain and dread written all over his features. He knew that they were playing with him.

"What do you want?" Fear had entered his voice, bringing a tremor with it.

"Answers," Rose stated, casually fingering the gun that she had retrieved from the Doctor; she looked back at him. "If you don't answer then I'll squirt this at you." Rose grinned and the Doctor looked at her in shock before he heard her voice in his head.

""I'm kidding Doctor, you know I could never do anything like that."" He smiled and returned to the task at hand.

"She means it, you know," he added conversationally. "I think talking is a good plan of action, now…..Rose?" He nodded to her.

"First, how is this YOUR planet?" She stressed the words as if they left a vile taste on her tongue, her expression was of complete disgust.

"It's not," he gasped, looking fearfully at the weapon in her hands.

"Why did you say it was, then?" Rose didn't seem surprised at his confession, or maybe that was because she was playing the part of a heartless interrogator; Bushaggatahore held her eyes and went on:

"I said it was because you two are so in love," the Doctor and Rose looked at each other in surprise at this statement.

"Why is that a bad thing?" The Doctor frowned.

"Because I've never had that," he blurted, looking saddened. "I've never had a love that makes you sacrifice yourself for the other and would change the world just to make them happy." He looked wistful as he spoke, but the Doctor and Rose just smiled happily. Bushaggatahore hadn't finished yet:

"Hold on to what you have, don't waste it. One day you'll die, at least go knowing that you were happy and loved," Rose was near tears by now, he sounded so broken: not the bunny that had once told them not to kiss in public. "Will you let me go now? You've got your answers." The Doctor nodded hugging Rose to him while she cried. They stood up and walked to the TARDIS leaving Bushaggatahore with a wave and a wistful smile.

Notes: Don't worry, it's not over yet! Hehe


	9. Epilogue

Two days later……………

"Finished in there yet Rose?" the Doctor yelled through the bathroom door, he really needed to pee and Rose was taking bloody ages with her shower. He could have sworn she was created the universe a million times over….

"Alright!" replied Rose as she stepped out of the door of the steamy room. She was clad only in a towel and the Doctor couldn't help but stand agape as he took in her appearance: the towel did nothing much to hide her luscious curves and it only went down to her mid-thigh meaning that he could see every inch of her beautifully toned legs… He gulped unknowingly, too absorbed in this beautiful woman before him whilst said woman looked at him with an amused expression.

"Problem, Doctor?" he looked up at her, surprised, which only made her giggle more.

"Er, n-no," he stuttered out. She shook her head in disappointment reaching between them for the front of his jeans.

"Is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" she grinned as his cheeks turned an impressive shade of red, he looked down at the floor: defeated before she pushed him against the wall roughly.

"R-rose?" she really had him this time, she let go of her towel and pushed her body up against his.

"I've finished my period," she whispered into his ear and he felt himself go harder: if that was possible. She smiled and moved off him, backing away naked down the corridors of the TARDIS to her room. The Doctor groaned and followed her: she was torture. It was either give in or die of needing her. He glared at the hard thing straining to get out of his jeans.

"Traitor," he informed it, before wandering off to find Rose.


End file.
